


Your Mouth It Moves but Fails to Speak

by CitrusVanille



Series: Bounce [1]
Category: McFly
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: It's not like Dougie has the slightest doubt what Danny's doing...





	Your Mouth It Moves but Fails to Speak

It’s not like Dougie has the slightest doubt what Danny’s doing – closed away in his bunk on a supposedly empty bus, soft, muffled sounds escaping no matter how quiet he tries to be – but. It’s still a bit of a shock when he slides into Danny’s bunk with no warning and sees him, boxers pushed down past his knees, hand tight around his cock, mouth open just a little as he pants.

Danny chokes, eyes wide and stunned, but his hand keeps moving, too close to stop.

“I’m bored,” Dougie whispers. He nudges Danny’s hand out of the way, takes over, fingers tight and fast on hot, slick skin, murmurs, “Let me,” and brings Danny off in seconds, loving his near-silent gasp, the way his back arches up off the mattress, eyes closed. Dougie licks a stripe of come off his hand, curious, and makes a face. Clearly, it’s not for everyone.

He slides back out of the bunk while Danny’s still coming down, ducks his head back in with a quick, “Thanks!” and pulls away again, contemplating his hand and wondering where he can find running water and soap to wash off.


End file.
